Serendipity
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: I've never really believed in destiny, but it certainly seems like my every path leads straight to you. Havoc/OC Switching authors!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Ah yes. How dare I. I've already got way too many projects on my hands, and I'm dashing off into another!

…I don't care.

xD

I've got lots of plans for this one, and I'm going to have a blast writing it.

Enjoy and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters. I don't even own the main characters or the plot of this ff- they belong to 'Nightengale'Serenade'93 who entrusted them to me. (That's right, I get no credit! Credit Sibi-chan with the epic OC and plot :D)

LOSGAP =D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM! Kisa pulled my hair!" Kaori Nakamura wailed, racing away from her two sisters to the vegetable garden her mother was working in.

"Kisa, apologize to your sister!" Paige Nakamura ordered sternly, sweeping her eldest daughter of ten years into a comforting hug.

"But she tripped me!" Kisa protested, staring at Kaori with accusing blue eyes. Kaori stuck her tongue out at her and their mother sighed. She loved her triplets dearly, but they fought like cats and dogs.

"Both of you apologize to each other." She ordered, releasing Kaori. Yuuki, the second youngest of the set, nodded firmly, crossing her arms. She always got upset when Kaori and Kisa bickered, but she was no push-over- Kaori _still_ had a bruise from that time she tried to steal Yuuki's dessert.

"Sorry." Kisa muttered, scowling at the dirt. "You should be!" Kaori snapped, then quailed under her mother's icy brown-eyed glare. "Sorry." She whimpered, then darted forward to smack Kisa- gently- on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" She cried, taking off at a dead run.

OOO

"Mama's been working so hard lately." Yuuki commented as she sat down on the bed beside Kaori, frowning at the door behind which their mother slept.

"Too hard." Kisa agreed from where she sat on the floor- Kaori was braiding her thick black hair for the night.

"We should help!" Kaori said firmly, finishing Kisa's hair and turning to do the same to Yuuki's. As the eldest triplet, she always made sure her sisters were fully ready for bed- the duty had not always been hers, but their mother had been going to bed earlier and earlier lately.

"Ever since Papa died she's worked twice as hard." Kisa said, sitting down behind Kaori to braid her hair, forming a small chain with the three girls.

"All the more reason for us to help." Kaori nodded, refusing to think of her father. He'd died almost three years ago in a tractor accident on their little farm- Mama ran the farm now, without any help.

"But how can we help?" Yuuki asked, glancing over her shoulder at Kaori. Kaori grinned. "Alkahestry, of course." She replied.

"Alchemy." Kisa corrected her. "Dad called it alkahestry though." Yuuki pointed out. "So we should too. We're Xingese too."

"But we're also half Amestrian, like Mama, and they call it alchemy!" Kisa protested. She was so determined to be a full-blooded Amestrian- Kaori felt a flash of annoyance, how dare she turn her back on her heritage?

She calmed down after a moment and brightened, remembering her plans to use _alkahestry. _

"But how would it help?" Yuuki asked as Kaori finished, turning to regard her curiously. "Alkahestry can fix anything, why can't it help farm?" Kaori pointed out. "So what do we do? Run around the farm, drawing circles in the dirt and magically make it all better for mom?" Kisa demanded. Even though she was the youngest, she seemed to be the one who tried to be the most practical.

"Pretty much." Kaori shrugged.

OOO

"Come on! Sprout beans- sprout!" Kaori wailed, slamming her muddy hands into the dirt, a fierce scowl on her face.

"I don't think it works quite that way." Kisa sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe we're just not cut out for plant alchemy."

"Apparently not." Yuuki agreed, getting up and dusting the dirt off her pants. "Let's go inside- I'm hungry." She said and after a moment Kaori followed, frowning in annoyance. Alkahestry was supposed to fix everything- she just needed to learn more before she could help around the farm, that was all.

"Mama! We're back! What's for lunch?!" Kisa called as they entered, kicking off her muddy boots.

"Mama?" Yuuki darted ahead, calling for their mother. "She must be out in the garden- I'll go get lunch started." Kisa decided, heading to the kitchen.

Kaori turned to follow, then jumped when she heard Yuuki's shriek.

OOO

Paige Nakamura hadn't gotten out of bed that morning.

She never did.

The doctors told them it was a peaceful death, gone in her sleep- probably from over exhaustion and from sickness; Kaori couldn't believe she hadn't noticed Mama was sick.

"What do we do now?" Yuuki whispered from behind Kaori as she stared down at her mother's grave. They'd been there all day.

"We can't live by ourselves!" Kisa wailed, burying her face in her hands. "We can't survive without Mama!"

Kaori clenched her fists, staring at the headstone. "We're not going to." She whispered fiercely. "We're going to bring her back."

OOO

"Are you guys sure about this?" Kisa whimpered, staring at the transmutation circle.

"We've studied for a year, and you want to go back _now?_" Kaori hissed, pulling out the knife from her pocket. "No!" Kisa protested. "But- what if Mama doesn't want to come back? What if she's happy… with Papa?"

Kaori winced. She'd thought of that, but how could her mother willingly abandon her daughters?

"Mama always said, she was happy whenever we were with her." Yuuki pointed out. "I don't want to keep her waiting for us."

"_Them _waiting for us." Kaori corrected. Kisa bit her lip, a frightened whimper escaping her. They had made the decision to try and bring both parents back; the thought of separating them again was too painful. Mama had been miserable for so long after Papa's death that bringing her back without him would have been like killing her all over again.

Kaori gritted her teeth, slicing her index finger and passing the knife to Yuuki as she held her finger over the enormous pile of human ingredients, watching her blood drop onto it. Soul information- it would help lead her parents back to them.

"Are you ready?" Kaori asked, kneeling down beside the circle. A tremor ran through her as she looked at the scared but determined looks on her sisters faces- they were ready.

Fighting an excited grin, she pressed her hands to the edge of the circle.

The familiar warm tingle of alchemy ran through her and she looked eagerly at the bright yellow light swirling around them.

"It's working!" Kisa whispered in excitement.

"Mama!" Yuuki cried, her eyes shining. "Papa! We're here!"

Kaori raised her head, looking around- any minute now, Mama and Papa would walk out of the light, hand in hand, smiling warmly at their daughters.

"What's happening?!" Yuuki's shriek tugged Kaori back to reality and she blinked, watching the light turn to a sinister purple.

She cried out in shock as long black arms snaked around her, eyes shining at their ends.

"Kisa! Yuuki!" Kaori turned to where her sisters had been, and discovered they were tangled as well, being dragged away from her into the center of the circle.

"Kaori!" They cried, reaching out to her. She fought forward, stretching her hands out towards her sisters just as they vanished.

"No!" Kaori shrieked. "Kisa! Yuuki! Come back!"

And suddenly, she was standing before a gate.

She looked around wildly at the white expanse, trying to figure out where she was. Where were her sisters?!

Her eyes landed on the gate in front of her and she shrieked, running at it. "Give them back!" She screamed, dragging at the heavy doors. "Give me my sisters!" She pounded on the door, sobbing as it refused to budge.

But suddenly it opened, and the black tentacles were around her again, hissing as they coiled around her, dragging her into the gate.

Information. Knowledge she had never dreamed of was forced into her head and she cried out in pain as her head throbbed in agony. "Make it stop!" She begged. "You're going to kill me!"

"Foolish child." A voice whispered. "Did you really think you could bring your mommy and daddy back? Did you really think you could bend the laws of nature to your selfish will?"

Her eyes widened in panic as she stared at the black mass of swarming tentacles, trying to find a face.

"You must pay your toll." The voice whispered, the arms curling around her head. "No!" She shrieked, beginning to struggle anew.

She was cast into darkness.

OOO

She woke up slowly, keeping her eyes shut tight. A bad dream. Yes. A horrible nightmare. One she would never forget.

"Yuuki, Kisa, I had the worst dream…" She whispered, opening her eyes. She saw only blackness.

The pain set in then; her eyes felt as though knives were being jabbed into their sockets, but they felt so _empty_ as well- what had happened to her?!

"Kisa? Yuuki?" She called, her voice quaking with fear. She tried to hear something above her pounding heart and her terrified sobs. "Anyone?"

There was a faint gasp and she stiffened with hope. "Who's there?" She begged. "I can't see!" The single gasp turned into two desperate gasps for air, and Kaori's blood chilled.

"Mama?" She whispered. "Papa?"

The gasp turned into a choking, gurgling sound and Kaori whimpered in fear, crawling away from it. Her hands slipped on the wooden floor, suddenly slick with a liquid that left an iron taste in her mouth. Blood.

On her hands and knees, she found the door, and climbed to her knees, stumbling forward into the mud. It was raining- the pain it brought her eyes was excruciating.

"Someone help me!" She cried, stumbling off in a random direction- she would find help, and they would help her see, and save her sisters. They had too.

OOO

She eventually made it to her neighbor's house, the Johnson's- by the time she finally made it there she was so hysterical with terror and pain that they could barely get a word out of her- the husband, Marc, went to her house to see what had happened while the wife Joan carried her to the doctors- Kaori blacked out before they arrived.

OOO

When she awoke, she was told what had happened. Yuuki and Kisa were nowhere to be found, but there were two monsters in her home- Marc had shot them on sight, then burned the corpses.

She understood now. She had created those monsters- they were her parents. A shudder of cold terror rippled through her as she remembered the gasping, choking noises from the room. They had been in pain, and it had been all her fault.

She had killed not only her parents all over again, but her sisters as well. They couldn't even bury them- the Gate had stolen their bodies.

She wanted to weep, but she would never cry again. The Gate had taken her eyes as their toll.

OOO

For the rest of her youth she lived with Marc and Joan, and she learned to love them as though they were her own parents as they helped teach her to turn her blindness into her strength.

Her other senses improved dramatically- she began to pick up what she felt was a sixth sense, or in her case a fifth, as she began to "feel" what was around her. People became lights- some dull, others bright, all of different colors, but mostly shades of yellow. Marc was a bright gold, Joan a pale pink.

Animals and plants had colors as well- some objects did, but only if they had pure substances in them, such as metals and woods. She could feel the molecules in the air as well, but not as clearly as people. They were faint pulses of energy all around her, and after a few years she began to understand how they worked. She identified ones that made up light and she could destroy them, casting everyone around in darkness.

Not that she could tell, but experiments with other people taught her that they couldn't see a thing- it was a talent she considered a bit useless- what use was blinding farmers working in the fields?

She started to feel restless- Marc taught her to fight, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted _adventure._

And when a soldier came to their village on leave when she was eighteen, she realized exactly how she could get it.

OOO

**Author's Note:**

Oh yes, another blind character. This one won't gain her sight back though.

I've always been fascinated about working with characters with disabilities- it's a challenge, and super fun.

I'm twisted like that. :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Serendipity- please review! :D

LOSGAP =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hello loves, glad to see you liked the first chapter enough to come back for more!

I'd like to point something out randomly- I got the idea for the "lights" Kaori sees from Brotherhood, actually. Remember how Lan Fan and Ling Yao can see people's chi? Kind of the same thing, but with colors I guess. It's a Xingese thing I guess.

Well, enough rambling; please review when you finish! :D

LOSGAP =D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance and Kaori sighed, shouldering her suitcase. Storms always reminded her of that night; they made her empty eye sockets ache.

Instead of going for eye-patches, she had opted to have her eyelids sewn shut- her eyes were naturally squinty anyway, there was little difference now. Only on close inspection could you see her eyes were closed.

She didn't usually think about what she looked like to others though; she must have been more nervous about today then she had thought.

Lights were all around her- she was dumbstruck by the amount of people here, and was grateful for the open spaces around her- she had brought a cane today, just until she became accustomed to her surroundings, but now she wondered if she would need it.

"Can I help you?" A pale yellow light asked; a woman. Women tended to have softer colors then men.

"Yes, I'd like an enlistment form." Kaori said, resting her hand on the desk and testing the materials in it; wood, maple to be exact, with the many ingredients of paint- she could tell how large it was and how many drawers there were in it, and how many papers there were inside. She filed this information away for later use to build her mental map of the ground floor of Central.

"Sure!" The woman said happily, and there was a sound of rustling. Kaori watched the light as it bent over, apparently rummaging through drawers- lights didn't have human shapes, merely shapeless forms floating in the never-ending darkness, but she could tell when they moved.

"Here you are." Kaori reached out, her fingers groping air until she found the paper. Concern sparked off the secretary and she spoke. "Miss, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Kaori smiled at her. "But could you help me fill this out? I can't see." She said, and immediately picked up on tension from the woman. "Are you sure you want to enlist then?" The woman asked, sounding confused. "No offense ma'am, but a blind soldier would be… oh!"

She gasped as Kaori clapped her hands and swathed her in darkness, destroying the light particles within a few feet around them. "Now you are a blind soldier as well." Kaori said, smiling sweetly, even though she knew the secretary couldn't see it. "You see, I'm an alchemist, but I'd like to work for the State." She explained, clapping her hands again and repairing the molecules.

"I see." The frightened woman whispered. "All right; I'll help you." Her voice shook a bit- Kaori felt a bit guilty for scaring her, but she wasn't about to stop her quest for adventure because of manners.

OOO

After filling out the form, she was told she would report back in three months for the State Alchemy Exam; apparently this was a big deal, because she was highly advised to study extensively and to bring all her research with her.

That may be a problem- what research? She doubted she could impress the examiners by telling them what color they were. She would have to think of something else besides just blinding them as well; just one impressive feat may not be enough. Alchemists from around the country were going to be competing against her for one or two select spots in the army- Kaori was young, and confident though, and plunged into her studies eagerly; the libraries here were extensive, though since of course she could not read she would pay someone to read to her- usually children looking for a few easy sens, or in some cases young men eager to do something for her in return for a drink.

The latter was never very favorable though, as once they found out she was blind they automatically labeled her "defenseless" and usually tried to take advantage of her- she certainly got a lot of self-defense practice in at least.

OOO

The time of the State Alchemy Exam rolled around and Kaori found that the part she would like most was the written exam- unable to neither read nor write, she requested assistance.

"Why should we give you special treatment?" A dull brown light demanded. "Everyone else here takes it the exact same way!"

He gasped when Kaori blinded him. "Can _you_ take the exam under these circumstances?" Kaori asked coolly. The brown light sputtered a response and Kaori released him from his blindness. A young soldier was assigned to be her "scribe" and she was to take it in a closed off room so that the other alchemists would not be disturbed.

She sat at the table, twirling her thumbs idly as she waited, pitying the poor sap who would have to read to the blind girl- a well of self-pity swelled in her but she shook it off quickly when the door creaked open.

She was struck immediately by the light. It was the brightest one she had ever seen; as bright orange as a lick of flame, radiating heat and light, it captivated her. It reminded her of the sun. She hadn't realized how much she missed it.

"Hey there," The fire said- a man's voice, though she had guessed. "My name's Jean Havoc." She nodded, listening as the chair scraped back as he plopped down in his chair. "Kaori Nakamura." She murmured, realizing he was waiting for her name.

"Xing?" He questioned and she felt a flash of surprise before she nodded. "Half." She explained and he grunted. "Should have guessed by that gorgeous black hair of yours." He said and she started, feeling a light tingle of color spread across her cheeks. Was he _flirting _with her?

She wondered if he was smiling, and decided it would be best to smile slightly back at him, still a bit shocked. "Now, you have to promise me something," Jean said and she jumped in surprise, waiting for him to continue. "First off, don't kill me for delivering these God-awful questions to you- remember, don't shoot the messenger." He said and Kaori laughed. "Second, you have to let me buy you a drink after this- you'll need it." He said and Kaori grinned. "I'd like that."

"You would?" His voice squeaked with surprise and then he cleared his throat. "I mean, of course you would." He coughed, and there was a scraping sound and the smell of sulfur. The air in the room suddenly smelled of cigarette smoke and she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

He didn't comment on her disgusted look and there was a rustling of papers- she wondered idly if he'd light the test on fire. That would certainly be interesting.

"Let's get this over with."

OOO

"Hey, you ok?" Havoc asked somewhat anxiously as Kaori dropped her head on the desk.

She moaned in response and he chuckled. "I know a few alchemists- they acted the same way after the exam." She grunted in response. "I bet they finished though." She scowled, infuriated with herself. She couldn't believe she hadn't finished! She was barely half way through when Jean told her that the time was up.

"I think I could really use that drink now." She grumbled and Jean laughed. "It's a bit early for drinks though." He pointed out. She lifted her head and sighed. "Fine." She said, standing up. "What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked as she went for the door.

"Whenever the first pub opens." She said and she wondered if he smiled at her- his voice sounded like it. "Seven then- what hotel you staying at?"

She gave him the hotel's address and said goodbye, closing the door to the blinding bright light.

OOO

"So, what's a pretty girl like you trying to get in the army for?" Havoc asked and Kaori frowned thoughtfully about how to put it, delaying her answer by taking a sip of her martini.

(A/N: Before everyone jumps down my throat about her being underage, I doubt there's drinking laws in Amestris. Besides, if it's like Europe, which would make sense since everyone seems to end up in Germany, then minors are allowed to drink- yes, it's true.)

"I want adventure, I guess." She shrugged. "My life's too quiet back home." She explained. Jean grunted with understanding. "Why'd you join the army?" She asked curiously. "Same as you." He replied and she nodded. "Ah."

They slipped into a comfortable silence. "So, uh, you got a… boyfriend or something back home?" He asked and she nearly choked on her drink. "Unless you count the steer, there aren't very many boys back home." She replied dryly and her answer seemed to please him.

"Oh." He said, hope ringing in his voice. She wondered if he would try something with her tonight, and hoped he didn't- she wasn't the kind of girl who took guys home on the first date.

_Is this even a date? _She wondered idly, taking another sip of her almost empty sour apple martini. If so, it was her first one. Was it going well? Should she be flirting more?

She was jerked out of her suddenly self-conscious thoughts by his question. "So how do you get around?" He asked curiously. She would have been offended any other time someone asked, but he sounded genuinely curious, not doubtful- some people even thought she faked her blindness.

"I 'see' in my own way." She explained, setting her glass down. "People, animals, plants- they're all lights." She said, then bit her lip, wondering how to explain it so it made sense. "I can feel things, too- like watch." She clapped her hands and he let out a little scream of shock as he was suddenly blinded. "I can do that by playing with the molecules in the air." She explained as she gave him his sight back.

"Geez," He muttered, sounding breathless. "That's really something." She grinned at him. "Thanks."

"How did you go blind anyway? Or were you born this way?" He asked and her smile faded as memories beat her dark wings deep within her mind. "Hey if you don't want to talk about it…" He started quickly, seeing her expression change. "An accident." She said flatly, and he knew better then to press her.

They talked for another half hour or so before he walked her home, then paused outside the doors of the hotel, uncertainty flickering around him.

"I had fun tonight." Kaori said slowly, more unsure then he was- she guessed he had been on many other dates. "Me too." He agreed quickly.

They stood there awkwardly; Havoc coughed once. "Well, good night then." Kaori said uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. Should she kiss him?

_Too early. _She decided.

"Good night." He said, and she nodded to him before entering the hotel, fully aware of the blush spreading across her cheeks as she hurried up to her room. It was late, and she was tired- the alcohol was making her dizzy as well. She'd have a hangover tomorrow for the second part of the exam- awesome.

OOO

The second part of the exam went… all right, she guessed. She had to sit in a chair, unable to understand the significance of it, and answer a question; why did she want to join the army?

"To serve the people." She had replied- wasn't that the state alchemists' motto, "Be thou for the people"? She thought so- it was probably what they wanted to hear.

And somehow, she made it to the third part of the exam. She and three others (the army must have been desperate for recruits or something, as it seemed to be a rather large amount to her) and they were too somehow impress the judges.

She clapped her hands and tested her surroundings while she waited for her turn; she picked up on the presence of trees, stone and water- her mind whirled as she tried to think of something impressive she could do with them.

She became aware of applause and tested the air again; someone had created an ice sculpture, but she couldn't tell what it looked like, only that it was very large.

Another man grew trees, which impressed the judges even more; her turn came and she stepped forward, clapping her hands.

There were gasps and even a few screams as she swathed the examination area in blackness.

Silently she crept forward, easily finding the other examinees- the blackness did not affect her; she could still see their lights plainly. With neat blows on the back of the neck, she knocked them all unconscious and returned the light particles in the air back to normal.

The judges muttered amongst themselves; she could feel their tension and anxiety. What she had done had clearly rattled them. She felt a flash of anxiety; had scaring them been a bad idea?

But when the other examinees came to the judges relaxed, as did Kaori; they must have been the source of their tension. They had thought she killed them.

_Fools. _Kaori thought with a little smile.

OOO

She made it. Against all odds, she made it. Jean insisted on taking her out to dinner to celebrate.

She supposed it was their second date, and decided she liked it that he seemed to have an interest in her. She was attracted to him, there was no doubt about that; his bright fire-like light fascinated her, but he was also charming; and, he made her laugh. Not many people could do that.

"So, what do they call you now?" Jean asked and Kaori groaned. "It's so corny." She muttered. "Come on, let's hear it." He prodded and she sighed. "The Midnight Alchemist." She admitted.

"I like it." Jean said. "It's dark, mysterious… like a certain dark-haired beauty I know." She flushed; he was forever calling her things like that. It made her skin tingle pleasantly.

He was silent for a while, and she didn't try to fill the silence, quietly eating her dinner.

"What color am I?" He asked suddenly and she raised her head in surprise. She hesitated for a minute before a playful smirk tugged at her lips. "…I'm not going to tell you." She said.

"Why not?" He demanded. "Is it a girly color? Oh God, I'm not pink, am I?"

"Maybe." She said in a sing-song voice. "I knew it! Oh for the love of- pink?! Really?!"

"No, not really." She snorted, amused by his insecurities. "Then tell me what color I am?" He begged. "Only if you pick up the check." Kaori replied, pushing her empty plate away.

"I was going to do that anyway." He pointed out, and Kaori heard him call for a waiter. There was a few minutes of quiet and he stood up, and Kaori followed his example and left with him.

The rest of the way to her hotel was filled with Havoc pulling random colors out of the air and Kaori telling him he was wrong.

"Well, if I'm not pink, and I'm not purple, I guess I should be happy." He sighed. "Just tell me, is it an ugly color?" He asked when they came to the door of the hotel- she would be moving into the army's corridors the next day.

"No." She said slowly. "It's actually very bright, and very beautiful." She would give the poor man that much.

"Beautiful?" He snorted. "I knew it- I _am_ pink, aren't I?" Kaori laughed then hesitated a moment before she stretched up, her hands landing on his shoulders to gauge his height before she kissed his cheek gently.

"Night." She whispered in his ear before disappearing inside.

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Man, I update fast, don't I?

:)

Since I'd rather not be Winry-wrenched by my best friend, I'm forced to update quickly. XD I'm her slave.

Also, don't forget that this is a T story.

I'm already giving you nasty little ideas, aren't I? xD

LOSGAP =D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get back here, you little bastard!" Kaori shrieked, racing down the sidewalk of what she hoped was downtown Central.

Ah, first missions. To some, they're the beginning of a glorious trip to the top of the military, yet here Kaori was, chasing down a purse snatcher. _Her_ purse snatcher to be exact; little bastard stole her handbag while she was trying to arrest him.

"Your ass is mine!" She snarled as she gained on him, but then stumbled as with a sharp _snap _one of her heels broke.

Growling, she clapped her hands and swathed the area in darkness; the pale yellow that was the purse snatcher came to a screeching halt and fell, shocked at the sudden loss of light.

"Give… me…. that!" Kaori panted, snatching her purse back from him. "Do… you…have…any…idea…what…hold on." She doubled over, her hands on her knees as she gasped.

"Ok," She panted. "Do you have _any_ idea what you just put me through?! I just broke a heel!" She snarled, holding up the offended foot in question. "Just look at it! I can barely walk now!"

"I can't see!" The boy wailed, ignoring her. "Oh suck it up!" Kaori snapped. "I've got bigger problems then a whiny little brat who steals purses for his kicks!"

She leaned down and picked him up by his collar, shaking him. "And you _broke my heel! _I loved that shoe! Now because of you I have to limp back to the police station!"

"You shouldn't have been chasing people in heels anyway." The boy pointed out.. Kaori scowled at him. "Shut up."

OOO

"It was awful." Kaori moaned. "I mean, look at it!" She held up her foot, removed her shoe, and then held it out towards Havoc, trying hard to keep her balance as they walked.

"Ow." He said sympathetically. "Want me to rub it?" He asked and she shook her head, wrinkling her nose as she slipped it back into her shoe.

"Ick. I don't want your gross man-hands all over my feet." She grumbled. "What's wrong with my hands?" Jean demanded. "They're gross!" Kaori retorted. "They smell like your disgusting cigarettes."

"Hey, I can't quit now." Jean snorted, and, just to annoy her probably, lit one up. Kaori sighed, sensing they had come to her door at the military headquarters and turned to him, scowling fiercely. She wished she could glare at him.

She reached up and snatched the cigarette from between his startled lips and threw it to the ground, grinding it with her not-sore heel.

"What'd you do that for?!" Jean wailed, sounding truly broken-up over the loss of his cigarette.

"So I could do this." Kaori retorted, stretching up to kiss him.

He grunted in surprise, but didn't break the kiss, instead curling his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

It was her first kiss, and she couldn't help but wish she had made him brush his teeth first; he tasted like cigarettes.

Other then that though, she quickly found she liked kissing, the way his lips molded themselves around hers, moving together in a intricate dance that sent shivers up her spine.

She decided she had kissed him long enough for him to start to get the wrong impression and with a small sigh pulled back, wishing she could see the look on his face.

"Goodnight." She whispered, opening her door and slipping inside.

OOO

After that night, they dated a bit more seriously, never seeming to be seen without the other.

They had the same superior officers, and often went on missions together; about a month after they had started dating, they went on a mission to a little town to collect their taxes. A routine mission, not Kaori's first tax-collecting one; she was still a new recruit, though she showed promise for more advanced missions eventually.

"I already hate this town." Jean grumbled when they pulled into the station. "Why?" Kaori asked, slipping her hand into his as they walked. She loved holding his hand, it made her feel safe and secure; and, though she wouldn't admit it, she had no idea where she was walking, and needed his guidance.

"You can't smell our ride?" He muttered and Kaori raised her head and inhaled. Her noise wrinkled at the scent of horse sweat and manure; apparently their ride was a horse-drawn cart. Romantic on any other occasion, completely not when they were forced to sit in the back with a load of vegetables.

They squeezed into the very back; Kaori guessed this was just the beginning of a _long_ mission.

Still, she had to admit it was a plus that she had to curl up close to Jean.

OOO

"Well, it's official. _Everyone _hates us." Kaori hissed as she walked close to Jean, his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close to his side. It was freezing in the chilly night air, and she was grateful for his warmth.

"You get used to it after a while." He sighed. Kaori sighed with him, leaning her head into his shoulder as he came to a halt, fumbling with his keys.

There weren't any hotels in this little town, but there was an empty cottage; they had been charged a ridiculous amount for the night, but it was better then sleeping on the ground for free.

As soon as they were inside Kaori stepped away from Jean and reached out around her, testing the area.

They were in what appeared to be a very small kitchen; she detected two wooden chairs, a table, and what felt like a stove and some cabinets.

"You hungry?" Jean asked, walking ahead of her to check the kitchen out. "Nah." Kaori shrugged. "Good, because the only thing to eat around here is- mouse! MOUSE! HOLY SHIT!"

Kaori couldn't help but laugh as she watched Havoc's bright light leap onto the warm brown light of a chair. "Where is it? I'll get it." She said in amusement, walking forward to peer into the cabinets. Sure enough, there was a small red light in the back of the cupboard; she could hear its heart, a rhythm so fast all she could hear was a steady humming.

"Poor thing, you scared it." She clucked, clapping her hands and blinding the little creature. She picked it up by the tail and carried it outside, setting it free and giving it it's sight back.

"All better now." She said, dusting her hands off as she came back into the kitchen. "I wasn't scared of it." Jean said as she explored the bathroom.

"Sure you weren't." Kaori snorted as she came to the last room, the bedroom.

As soon as she came in and tested what was in it, she began looking for another room, but there wasn't even a closet.

She wondered if Jean could hear her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. She swallowed hard, clenching her fists so he wouldn't see her hands shake.

There was just one bed.

She didn't do a very good job at hiding her nervousness because Jean came up behind her.

"Want me to sleep on the floor?" He offered quietly and she shook her head. "No, it's fine." Her voice shook and she cleared her throat. "We're two mature adults; we can handle sharing a bed. Right?"

To her surprise Jean hesitated a moment before he finally replied, "…right."

She turned to him, hoping he could read the question on her face. If he did, he ignored it, and calmly went to the bed.

After a moment she followed, feeling her brow break out in a sweat. No, no, this wasn't right. This went against everything she had ever been taught.

A sudden flashback raced through her mind.

_Flashback._

"_What's this?" Kaori asked, holding up the large silver band her father had given her for her seventh birthday._

"_This is a promise ring." He said, helping her slip it on; it was far too big for her little finger. "It's too big." She complained. Her father just smiled, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a long chain, and he threaded the ring on it and put it around her neck. _

"_You can wear it when you're bigger." He said. Kaori raised her eyes from the pretty ring to her father's warm chocolate eyes. "What's the promise?" She asked. _

"_That you will only love one man in your entire life. This is very important, Kaori; to our people, this means a lot. I'll tell you what I mean when you're older." He added, seeing her confused look._

_End flashback._

He didn't live long enough to explain the real meaning to her.

She felt a sudden urge to cry as she fingered the silver band around her finger; her father's last gift to her.

That would be her last gift to him, then; she would keep this promise to him, no matter what Jean thought of her. If he couldn't respect her decision, then he was not the right man for her.

Slowly, she lay down on the bed beside Jean, and leant her back into his warm embrace.

"Good night." He murmured into her ear, burying his face in her hair. She felt a little smile pull at her lips; he would not press her. Not tonight at least.

"Good night." She whispered back, pulling his arm closer around her and allowing herself to drift off.

It was always so hard to sleep; since her eyes were always closed, her body no longer had a cue to be told to sleep. Her brain did not shut down like a normal person when her eyes closed; all she could do was lie still, evening her breathing and allowing herself to fade into sleep.

She hadn't slept for days when she first had her eyes sewn shut; it had taken so long for her body to gradually understand that she couldn't close her eyes anymore. It still took her hours to fall asleep; tonight though, she fell asleep within minutes.

OOO

When they got back, they both had a few drinks to celebrate; she was well aware of the fact she was more then a little drunk, but she allowed Jean to walk her to her apartment, aware of the temptation she was giving him.

As usual, when they got to the door he kissed her good night; maybe it was the alcohol, or something else, but tonight he kissed her with a fierce passion unlike any other time; he backed into the door, holding her tight against him with one arm and opening the door with the other.

Her foggy brain didn't comprehend what was happening until they were in her apartment and his hands were at her shirt, his drunken fingers fumbling with the buttons.

She shoved him away roughly, an alarm bell ringing in her head. This was wrong, but why? It would be so easy to give in, to let him continue, so why was she stopping him?

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice unusually husky. The alcohol was making him twice as attractive to her as usual; she nearly said "nothing" and kissed him again, but she took another step back, her limbs shaking with the want of him.

"I can't." She said quietly. She lifted her hand, and pointed to her promise ring. "Do you know what this is?" She asked him, swallowing against the urge to go to him. She was drunk, and she knew it; his bright light was fuzzy, the closest thing she would ever get to blurry vision.

"'Course I do." For a moment clarity hit her, and she could hear how drunk he was too; his voice slurred, stumbling over his words as he came closer to her. His hand found hers and he slipped the ring off of her finger, dropping it to the floor.

The pure silver had a light like most pure substances; it was silver, but a brighter color then the actual ring; she watched it fall, her reflexes too slow to catch it.

After a moment she reached down and picked it up, and as she straightened Jean's arms wrapped around her; for a moment she thought it was just a hug, an apology for throwing away one of her most prized possessions, but instead his lips found hers. He tasted of brandy and cigarettes.

"No! I don't want this!" Kaori cried, wriggling out of his grasp. She could feel his surprise as he looked at her. His voice was hurt. "You don't want me?"

She took a step back, her hands finding the doorknob. The room was spinning around her; she needed some air.

Jean called her name as she took off down the corridors, stumbling along the empty hallways.

Her brain was shrouded in fog; her thoughts were slow and sluggish, she couldn't think clearly. Her body seemed content to think for her; it cried _run away, run away,_ but from what?

She remembered the feel of his hands on her, his lips warm against hers, and she shuddered all over. She had enjoyed that; she wasn't supposed to, but she had.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong wrong! _Her body screamed at her. "Only love one man" That was what her father had said. And she had already fallen for Jean, and fallen hard. She had to get away, leave him behind. At this rate, she would give them what they both wanted; how would she live with herself if she did?

She had a mission for next week, but who would care if she left early? She continued to run until she felt cold air on her face and took in a shuddering breath, trying to clear her muddled mind.

Get away. Escape. That was the plan. Without a glance back, she turned and ran into the night.

OOO

**Author's Note:**

Pshaw. You guys didn't REALLY think they'd do it, did you?

*shakes head* You have so little faith in me. I've already said I won't write any of that- besides, this isn't an M story, so you shouldn't be looking for that kind of stuff here.

If you have a problem with Kaori's promise ring, and her standards, keep it to yourself, ok? I don't want to hear it.

On that happy note, please review, but no flames (any bashing about promise rings counts as a flame)

I'm not here to start a flame war about that kind of thing, so abide to the old rule, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

LOSGAP =D


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone!

As many of you know, 'Nightengale'Serenade'93 is the true owner of this story. This is her OC and her plotline, even her title.

You also know it has been a very long time since I last updated.

The reason for that being is that working with other people's characters is a very tricky business. Sometimes it works, sometimes it just doesn't. Kaori is from Sibrina's mind, not mine. I am no longer going to be working on this story anymore.

But the story is not ending! 'Nightengale'Serenade'93 is taking the story back! Soon these chapters will be up on her account, and she will resume writing it quickly.

If you're fans of the story, go and add her to author alert! She's a fantastic writer as some of you may know, so you won't be disappointed.

Though I will miss writing this story, I'm happy she's taking it back- she'll do much greater things with it then I ever could.

So farewell for now loves, and may we meet again in another story soon!

- LOSGAP =D


End file.
